Biyomon (Adventure)
Biyomon is a Digimon creature from the Japanese Digimon media franchise that comprises anime, manga, toys, video games, trading card games and other media. "Biyomon" is the name that all members of this particular Digimon species share. There are several different Biyomon that appear in various Digimon anime and manga series. The most well-known appearance of Biyomon is in the Digimon Adventure anime as the partner of Sora Takenouchi. The Biyomon of Digimon Adventure also appears in the sequel series Digimon Adventure 02 and all the Digimon Adventure/02 related movies. Appearance Biyomon is a small (it's larger in Digimon Savers) pink bird with blue-tipped feathers on her head and a ring on one of her legs. Description Biyomon first appears in her In-Training form, Yokomon. She first Digivolves to her rookie form when the DigiDestined were attacked by Kuwagamon. Biyomon later Digivolves into Birdramon, and then with Sora's Crest of Love, into Garudamon. In the Japanese version of the anime, Biyomon often talks in the 3rd person. Saying "Sora is" where one would normally say "You are", and also referring to herself in a third person tone. Biyomon also appears in the sequal season Digimon Adventure 02. In this season, Biyomon had lost the power to Digivolve into Garudamon. When the Digimon Emperor was conquering the Digital World, Biyomon was among the old generation Digimon who helped the new Digi-Destined team out. Like many of the first generation Digi-Destined, she became the protector of a certain area in the Digital World. Biyomon later appears in the real world in Christmas Day as a "present" for the original Digi-Destined organized by Davis and the other newer Digi-Destined. With the power from Azulongmon's Digi-Cores, she gains the ability to Digivolve to ultimate again. Attacks *'Spiral Twister ' (Magical Fire): Biyomon flaps her wings and creates a green flame, which is shot out as a spiraling inferno. Other forms The name "Biyomon" refers only to the Rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Biyomon gains the ability to Digivolve into a number of more powerful forms, each with a different name and special attack. However, the Rookie level is her preferred form and the one she spends most of her time in, due to the amount of energy required to stay in a higher form. {|wikitable |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Nyokimon Nyokimon is Biyomon's Fresh form. Nyokimon is a small black seed with green leaves sprouting out of its head. Its name comes from the Japanese word "nyokinyoki", meaning "plants sprouting one after another". Nyokimon appears in Digimon Adventure as Biyomon's Fresh form during a flashback of when the Digi-Eggs first hatched on File Island. Attacks *'Seed Cracker' |- | Yokomon Yokomon is Biyomon's In-Training form. The name "Yokomon" comes from "Youkou", a Japanese word describing a bluish-greenish color. Biyomon was in this form when she first met Sora. Yokomon soon Digivolved to Biyomon to protect Sora from Kuwagamon. From then on, Yokomon only appeared when Biyomon was De-Digivolving from Garudamon. Attacks * Bubble Blow: Fires small bubbles at the evil digimon. |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Birdramon Birdramon is a phoenix-like bird who is Biyomon's Champion form. Biyomon Digivolved into Birdramon for the first time to defend the Yokomon Village from a Meramon who was controlled by a Black Gear. She also appeared to fight against Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon and the Dark Masters. Biyomon digivolves again to Birdramon in Digimon Adventure 02 to help destroy the Digimon Emperor's Control Spires. Attacks: * Meteor Wing: Birdramon throws out small flaming meteors from her wings. |- | Garudamon Garudamon is Biyomon's Ultimate form. Her name is derived from the mythological Hindu creature Garuda. Garudamon debuted when Myotismon made himself known to the DigiDestined. Biyomon, weakened from DemiDevimon's dart, was determined to protect Sora. Sora's refusal to allow her to fight made her realize that she did know what love was and that she felt it for Biyomon. This caused Sora's crest to glow and Birdramon was able to digivolve to Garudamon, who managed to stop Myotismon and allowed the other Digi-Destined to escape. When Sora used the crest power to free the Digimon Sovereigns, Biyomon lost the power to become Garudamon until three years later, when Azulongmon gave one of his DigiCores to the Digi-Destined Digimon. This allowed them to Digivolve to their ultimate forms again. Garudamon appeared this time in Moscow to help the Russian DigiDestined fight against a swarm of Flymon and a stampede of Mammothmon. Attacks * Wing Blade (Shadow Wing): Garudamon uses her wings and fires a bird-shaped flame at her opponent. * Phoenix Claw: Garudamon grabs the opponent with her hands. Phoenixmon Phoenixmon is a fictional character from the digimon fanchise. A Mythical Bird Digimon, she is the Mega form of Biyomon. A Digimon with four golden shining wings, she is regarded by Holy Digimon and Bird Digimon alike as the greatest Digimon to fight evil. Her Japanese name is Hououmon. She has two Power Rings which are located on her legs. She has never made a formal apperance in Digimon Adventures however is the mega form of Biyomon. Altough in Digimon Tamers a Phoenixmon was among the Mega level Digimon that appeared to help the Sovereigns fight the D-Reaper. But it is thought to be a diffrent digimon. Attacks *'Crimson Flame': An attack in which flames are emitted from the mouth by the power of her wings. *'Starlight Explosion': An attack in which a golden purification powder pours from her wings. *'Life Force': An attack in which Phoenixmon generates a wonderful energy that sucks up an enemy's physical strength. Category:Chosen Digimon Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Digimon Nature Spirits family Category:Digimon Wind Guardians family Category:Vaccine Digimon es:Biyomon ja:ピヨモン pt:Piyomon fi:Piyomon tr:Biyomon